Koi Hanabi
by Riyuu Kashima
Summary: Hitsugaya ingin menyatakan perasaannya tepat pada saat tahun yang baru tiba, apa yang akan terjadi?  author baru ga bisa bikin summary, bagi yang niat silahkan baca dan RnR please!


**Title:** *Koi Hanabi*

**By: **Mikkazuki Hikari

**Disclamer: **TITE KUBO!

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya Toushiro **X** Kuchiki Rukia

**A/N:** Maaf atas semua kesalahan penulisan atau kesalahan yg lainnya, aku ini author baru yg berusaha bikin fic tapi hasilnya *emang* gaje. Kritik n saran sangat diperlukan. Terima kasih bagi yg minat baca, dan buat yg beneran minat... Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>*KOI HANABI*<strong>

**29 Desember 2011**

" Aduh... gimana ini? Aku belum siap, padahal udah tinggal 2 hari lagi?" ujar seorang bocah cebol berambut ubanan *ehehehe... soriii*. "Apanya yang ga siap? Kimono udah ada, geta udah ada, tabi udah ada, semua udah ada. Apalagi yang belum?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut duren tapi berwarna jeruk *maksa*. "aku belum siap! Aku belum siap! Ini terlalu susah bagi ku!" teriak si bocah cebol itu. "yah, semangat! Kau pasti bisa!" ujar si duren menyemangati. "tapi kau yakin ga ngiri?" tatapan bocah cebol itu berubah jadi sangat sangat tajam *hitsu: jangan panggil aku cebol terusss!*. "em... gimana ya?" si cebol *udah ah, kasian* pun tersenyum puas.

**30 Desember 2011**

Via telepon:

Hitsu: moshi-moshi!

Rukia: moshi-moshi!

Hitsu: ehem... bisa bicara dengan Kuchiki Rukia?

Rukia: Ya ini aku, ini Hitsu ya? Oh, apa kabar? Gimana liburannya?

Hitsu: diem dulu cerewet! Banyak bacot lu ah! Ehm... *cool* aku baik-baik saja, Liburan? *Hitsu pundung* aku ga kemana-mana!

Rukia: ahahaha, tenang! Aku juga ga kemana-mana!

Hitsu: hem.. ya sudah! *muak karena ga jadi-jadi bilangnya*

Rukia: o iya, mau bilang apa tadi?

Hitsu: *akhirnya...* gini, aku mau ngajak kamu ke perayaan tahun baru dekat rumahku, disana katanya bakal ada kembang api yang cantik, karena itu aku mau ngajak kamu!

Rukia: ah... makasih! Jam berapa aku harus datang kerumahmu?

Hitsu: yah, sekitar jam 9 atau 10. Yang penting sebelum jam 12 tapi jangan juga datang ketika sudah dekat jam 12! Kita juga mesti jalan kaki untuk kesana! Ingat itu!

Rukia: ah, ya iya ok! Kau pikir aku akan datang terlambat? Aku ini disiplin ya!

Hitsu: DISIPLIN APANYA KALAU KAU TERUS DATANG TELAT KE SEKOLAH?

Rukia: TAK USAH BERTERIAKKK! Iya ok ok, Aku gak akan telat!

Hitsu: bagus kalau begitu, jangan lupa ya!

Rukia: OK!

Hitsu: Ya sudah!

~PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP~

"Puas?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Ichigo. "ya! Asal cewek idamanku yang ke-2 dibawa juga" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum berarti. "AKH... terserah!" Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**31 Desember 2011, 08.30**

" Kira-kira aku akan dapat ramalan apa ya nanti?" Ichigo penasaran dengan ramalannya nanti. "diam! Cepat berdoa dulu! Kau ini, pikiranmu kemana saja!" Hitsugaya membentak Ichigo. "SHIRO-CHAN!" ga usah dibilang pasti tahu deh siapa ini. Dalam hati Hitsugaya berkata "idih... yang di harapin Rukia yang datang malah nenek lampir *author di tendang masa*" Hitsugaya menghela nafas, kemudian ia melihat sekeliling. Lirik. Lihat. Jelajahi. Muter-muter. Uah... betapa senangnya Hitsugaya mendapati Rukia sedang berdiri di sebelahnya *jadi dari tadi ngapain muter-muter juga?* "HITSU, APA KABAR? KEBETULAN KETEMU YAH!" teriak Rukia histeris. " WOY MIDGET! NGAPAIN ELU DISINI?" teriak Ichigo ga kalah histeris. "WUOY! SHUT UP GUY! LU KIRA DISINI PASAR IKAN? KALO LU BERDUA DI PASAR IKAN, GUA SILAHKAN LU LU BERDUA TERIAK 1-15.000, 1-15.000, em... tapi uangnya bagi-bagi ya!" Hitsugaya pun ditimpuk pake sendal bakiak *geta maksudnya*. "udah ah.. ayo berdoa!" ujar Hitsu kembali cool.

~BERDOA~

~SELESAI~

" kalau boleh tahu, doa Hitsu tadi apa ya?" tanya Rukia. " aku berdoa agar kita bisa hidup bersama" Hitsugaya tersenyum penuh arti. Rukia hanya bisa tersipu malu, Ichigo ngiri, Momo ngiri sambil hentak hentak kaki supaya pada sadar. "EHM..." teriak Momo panjang sangking ngirinya. " ya sudahlah, abaikan, ayo kita coba cabut ramalan" ajak Ichigo.

~Cabut Ramalan~

~SELESAI~

ISI RAMALAN MASING-MASINGNYA:

Hitsugaya: Beruntung, semua yang kamu harapkan akan terwujud dan cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan

Hitsugaya langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan kemudian jadi cool lagi

Ichigo: Sial, Sial sekali, ortumu ga akan ngasih uang jajan sebulan penuh, cintamu meski menyenangkan tapi selalu ada musibah

Ichigo yang membaca itu langsung menangis guling-guling(?) dan mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat

Rukia: Hebat, Kamu bisa melewati segalanya dengan baik dan siap-siap akan segera mendapatkan kejutan yang sesuai keinginan

Rukia yang membacanya hanya bisa tersenyum dan tersipu malu

Momo: Kasihan, semua harapanmu hanya jadi harapan belaka, cintamu benar-benar hanya sebelah tangan

Hampir sama seperti Ichigo, Momo nangis guling-guling(?) sambil teriak teriak gaje

**31 Desember 2011, 22.45**

" huh... mana sih si Rukia itu? Terlambat mulu! Udah ketauan deh kalau dia mulu yang datang paling lambat!" Hitsugaya mulai tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Rukia. Tidak lama setelah Hitsugaya ngomel-ngomel, akhirnya Rukia datang juga. "maaf teman-teman, tadi aku harus minta ijin dulu ke nii-sama" jelas Rukia. Muka Hitsugaya memerah melihat betapa manisnya Rukia dengan kimono ungu dan rambutnya yg dikonde itu. "hah! Pake acara ijin-ijin segala! Kabur aja napa? KELAMAAN TAUK!" teriak Ichigo. " ajaran ga baik ah! Masa pergi gak ijin-ijin!" jawab Rukia menendang Ichigo. Hitsugaya langsung men-death glare Ichigo, ngiri dia.

" mestikah kita jalan kaki? Adakah cara lainnya? Shiro-chan bilang dekat... INI UDAH TERMASUK JAUH NAMANYAAAA!" protes Momo. " diam sajalah, lihat yang lain, ga ada yang proteskan?" jawab Hitsugaya. "lu kira gua kaga protes? GUA DARI TADI UDAH NGUMPAT-NGUMPAT TAUK!" teriak Ichigo. " pantes aja lu suruh cepat-cepat, jauh ternyata!" kali ini Rukia yang protes. "uah... DASAR KALIAN INI MEMANG GA SABARAAAN!" teriak Hitsugaya mulai naik darah. Akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan gaje antara Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rukia dan Momo, sedangkan Orihime hanya bengong melihati mereka.

**31 Desember 2011, 23.00**

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan, sampailah 5 orang tadi ke perayaan tahun baru yang disebut-sebut itu. " sampai juga... pegal nih! Dasar Shiro-chan 'PENIPU'!" Hitsugaya menghela napas. " terserah kau saja mau bilang apa, aku malas harus berdebat lagi" ujar Hitsugaya. " oh, ya. Karena kita harus menunggu 1 jam lagi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kembang api yang ku bawa dahulu? Agar tak membuang-buang waktu, yah, begitulah?" usul Rukia sambil memamerkan 5 kotak kembang api yang dibawanya. Memang dasar tak pernah bisa dewasa, dengan keras dan semangat Ichigo dan Momo teriak " Setujuuuu!" sampai orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka melirik dengan tatapan 'JANGAN BERISIK!' sementara Orihime masih tetap memasang tampang lugunya *apa bego?*.

SETELAH 45 menit...

" ah, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi sudah mau masuk tahun baru!" Rukia benar-benar semangat. Melihat semangat Rukia, Hitsugaya menjadi gugup. Bagaimana jika tidak diterima? Bagaimana jika nanti hanya akan membuat malu? Bagaimana jika... AH! Untuk sekekian kalinya perasaan gugup menyerang Hitsugaya, padahal selain masalah cintanya, dia benar-benar bersikap cool. Hitsugaya menyemangati dirinya, " kau harus bisa Hitsu! HARUS BISA!" pikirnya.

" MOHON PERHATIAN, KEMBANG API PENYAMBUT TAHUN BARU AKAN SEGERA DITEMBAKKAN, MOHON SEKALI LAGI UNTUK BERSIAP-SIAP, TERIMA KASIH" pengumuman itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hitsugaya. Ia semakin gugup. "oke, ini saatnya!" pikir Hitsugaya lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati Rukia. "Rukia, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Hitsugaya gugup. " silahkan Hitsu, mau ngomong apa?" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. "Kau cantik malam ini, bagiku, kecantikanmu menyaingi beribu-ribu kembang api yang indah. Aku terpikat oleh kecantikanmu Rukia, kau telah membuatku gila memikirkanmu, karena itu, aku ingin mengatakan..." sesaat Hitsugaya terdiam. " Aku mencintaimu Rukia, maukah kau menjalani hari-hari indahmu bersama denganku?" tampak jelas keduanya tersipu, terutama Rukia. Rukia terdiam, " ternyata aku tak salah memilih seseorang yang akan mengisi hati kosongku, aku juga mencintaimu Hitsu, karena itu..." Hitsugaya benar-benar deg-degan dibuatnya. " marilah mengisi hari-hari indah kita bersama!" sambung Rukia. Hitsugaya benar-benar bahagia. Dia tak menyangka Rukia memiliki perasaan sama terhadapnya. "kalau begitu..." Hitsugaya mencium Rukia dengan kasih sayang pas ketika kembang api pergantian tahun menghiasi langit baru tahun 2012. Indah sekali, tahun baru untuk cinta yang baru, cinta baru untuk keindahan yang baru, keindahan baru untuk sebuah cinta baru yang seindah kembang api.

~**END**~

**A/N: **Maafkan saya karena telah mempublish cerita gaje ini! Mohon bantuannya agar saya lebih baik lagi. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan agar saya lebih mengerti bagaimana fic yang disebut bagus tersebut. Maaf kalau banyak Typo. Terima kasih telah membaca fic yang aneh binti gaje ini. Bagi yang minat, SILAHKAN REVIEW!

DAN UNTUK ORANG-ORANG YANG MERAYAKAN TAHUN BARU

SAYA UCAPKAN

**AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
